Photograph
by xRayne-chanx
Summary: Mello can't find his photograph, and Matt isn't being very helpful. Light & fluffy MxM oneshot. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Dedicated to Jenny, for being my Death Note buddy and understanding all the lame inside jokes that no one else gets. And, of course, for joining in when I randomly burst into various different songs at the most inconvenient times. [*starts singing **_**Don't Jump **_**by Tokio Hotel*]**

"Matt!"

Matt glanced up from his game, startled to find a very flustered-looking Mello leaning against the doorframe with a bar of chocolate hanging haphazardly from his lips.

"…What?" He asked hesitantly.

"I can't find it."

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello's vague response. "Way to be specific."

Mello sighed, frustrated, and plopped himself down on the sofa next to Matt. "The photograph, you sarcastic bitch."

"…Ouch."

"Well, have you seen it?"

"Nah," Matt murmured, reaching for a cigarette.

"I can't find it."

"Obviously."

Mello glared at him. "You're not helping."

Matt lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "Nope."

"Goddammit, Matt!" Mello scolded, plucking the cigarette from Matt's lips and grinding it into the ashtray. "Think, what happens if that photograph falls into the wrong hands?"

"…Damn."

"Yeah, I'll say," Mello muttered, snapping off a square of chocolate with his teeth. "We'd be screwed."

"No, I mean 'damn, that was my last cigarette'," Matt interrupted, eyeing the ashtray disdainfully.

Mello stopped, looking up from his chocolate bar to glower at Matt. "Is that all you ever think about?" He asked after a moment, his voice thick with frustration.

"What? Cigarettes?"

"And games."

"…Pretty much," Matt replied after a second of silent contemplation. "And sex."

Mello breathed an irritated sigh. "You're fucking useless, Matt."

Matt grinned. "Love you too, Mells."

Mello grimaced, muttering something about 'damn lazy redheads' as he peeled away the foil from his chocolate bar. He bit off a chunk, glaring at Matt for a few moments before asking, through a mouthful of chocolate, "And you have no idea where it might be?"

Matt shrugged flippantly, having already returned his attention to his video game. "No clue."

"Shit," Mello commented blatantly, tossing an empty wrapper into the trashcan.

Matt nodded. "Don't you have some stupid mafia shit to do or something?" He asked, sparing a quick glance at the clock before his eyes returned to the game screen.

"Yeah." Mello stood slowly, pausing to brush a few stray crumbs from his lap before venturing towards the kitchen in search of more chocolate.

" 'Kay," he said, returning a few moments later with a new chocolate bar. "I'm heading out. Look for the photograph while I'm gone."

"Mhm."

"And don't set the apartment on fire."

The corners of Matt's lips turned upwards. "I'll try."

Mello smiled, brushing a few golden strands of hair from his eyes. "Right. But you better look for that photograph, or I'll kick your ass when I get home."

"Only if you pick up a pack of cigarettes on your way back."

Mello grimaced. "Those things are going to give you lung cancer, you know."

Matt looked up, a lazy grin on his face. "It's a bit late to stop now, don't you think?" He said. "Besides, I always planned on dying young anyway."

Mello reached out to ruffle his messy crimson hair. "You'd better not."

"But you'll pick up the cigarettes?"

"Fine," Mello sighed. "Deal."

" 'Kay. Have fun killing people and stuff."

"Sure." Mello grabbed his gun off of the dining room table, slipping it into his holster as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Mello turned around, his cornflower-blue eyes catching mischievous emerald ones. "You forgot my goodbye kiss."

Mello smirked, hand poised on the door handle. "Did I, now?"

"Yep." Matt splayed himself out across the couch, arms open and inviting. "I'm waiting."

"And I'm sure you'll still be waiting when I get home," Mello teased.

Matt's lips pulled into playful frown. "I can't look for the photograph if I'm too busy waiting, you know," he quipped.

Mello paused, pretending to contemplate this for a moment. "I suppose you're right," he said, walking back and crossing his arms over the edge of the couch.

Matt smiled up at him, and he leaned over to slide the orange-tinted goggles off the gamer's forehead before pressing their lips together for a sweet instant.

"Try to be a good boy while I'm gone," he murmured, fingers combing through silky red strands.

"Can't make any promises," Matt whispered with a soft laugh.

Mello chuckled, placing a quick, chaste kiss on Matt's forehead before drawing back. "I should go."

Matt nodded, letting his arms slip from their loose embrace. "Bye, Mells."

"Bye, Matt."

Matt didn't turn to watch Mello go, instead listening for the sound of the door shutting before reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a faded square of paper, turning it over to admire the smiling visage of a bright-eyed boy with smooth, milky skin and hair woven of sunshine. He smiled back at the picture, letting it fall from his fingers and flutter to the floor.

Because, he thought, who needed a photograph when they had the real thing?

**A/N: First time writing Matt and Mello. What do you think?**

**Reviews are to me as chocolate is to Mello. =D**


End file.
